Magic
'The Six School's of Sorcery' 'Destruction Magic' Destruction Magic is very simply any Magic that inflicts damage upon the target. Destruction magic is best known for its elemental spells: Fire, Electricity, wind, and Water which are learned by most any young aspiring mage. 'Restoration Magic' Where as Destruction magic seeks to break down, Restoration Magic seeks to build up. Restoration magic is used to heal the user or the target, to mend objects, or in some cases even restore damages done to nature. With restoration magic one can even cure dieseases or prevent them entirely. Alteration Magic Alteration magic is the magic in charge of changing somethings physical form into the something else. Examples of this include the transmutation of elements into another element of alloy. Alteration magic also provides the user with the ability to feather ones own weight while falling or to increase one's mass to inflict extra damage. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic is the magic of deception. Illusion allows you to create light or conceal your presence, it also allows you to Charm or otherwise affect someone elses demeanor towards you. Illusion magic, though one of the smaller tools of most mages, has been very well used among theives for centuries. 'Conjuration Magic' Conjuration Magic is the artof creation itself. By using conjuration magic one can create a physical object from thin air or even a living breathing familiar of thier very own. The amount of detail of the creation depends on the amount of magical energy put into it. Although most Mages can create familiars very few create one which is human shaped due to the magical energy it takes to do so. 'Mystcism' Mysticism, although not normally thought of as a school of magic, makes up the rest of the school of Magic. The Ability to reflect and absorb magic falls under this category, as does the ability to bind the very soul and essence of the target. Types of Magic These are more "overviews" which encompass the above 6 schools of Sorcery. Arcane Magic Arcane in the oxford dictionary means: Known or understood by only a few, this ancient and powerful Magic was "lost" to the sands of time except for a few who chose to keep it hidden away due to the strain it places on ones physical body and ones soul to cast such powerful magic. It has been rumored in some ancient texts that Arcane Magic was taught to early humans by the gods themselves. 'Modern Magic' Modern Magic is looked at by most true mages as a weak and feeble system of Magic. Full of Shortcuts this magical system was an attempt to bypass the price one had to pay to use any true magic. Although in actuality Modern Magic can appear quite strong this is an illusion achieved by layering of spells. 'Totemic Magic' Totemic Magic includes an ideological, mystical, emotional, reverential, and genealogical relationship of social groups or specific persons with animals or natural objects, the so-called totems. These "Totems" can be anything from a wood carving of an animal or a fragment of bone from along deceased ancestor. The practitioner generally views the totem as a companion, relative, protector, progenitor, or helper, ascribe to it superhuman powers and abilities, and offer it some combination of respect, veneration, awe, and fear. Most cultures use special names and emblems to refer to the totem, and those it sponsors engage in partial identification with the totem or symbolic assimilation to it. There is usually a prohibition or taboo against killing, eating, or touching the totem. 'Runic Magic' A Rune is a symbol carned into an object or placed on a person and the rest is up to the power inherent in the word. Rune Magic is different to all other kinds of magic because there is no spell book required, only the initial cost of energy powering up the rune. The Runes themselves are based on an established and arcane alphabet or set of glyphs in the case of some Egyptian spells. 'Talismanic Magic' Talismanic magic is the term applied to the practice of creating an object with which the user is connected to the forces he hopes to attract, whether it is good fortune or the ability to repel evil. The power of the talismans is based upon the symbology used in its creation, athough other concepts have also been debated as well. Well known symbols seen on Talismans include everything from the Seal of Solomon to the infamous swastika. 'Divinatory Magic' Simply put, Divinatory magic is any magic in any form used to devinate something. Whether that something is the future, or to find the location of a person or object, Divinatory magic can and has been used for centuries to do so.